Michael Frannagin
Michael Frannagin is a Mystic Keeper and Captian of the 5th Division of the Mystic Society. He is the main protagonist of the Mystic One-Shot that Autumn Berend released before any of the Mystic series novels, which takes place roughly 10 years before the start of the Mystic series. Appearance Michael is a tall male Mystic Keeper with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a suit with a cape gilded in gold that says his rank and division. He is well built and very attractive. Personality Michael is very stubborn, known for hating paperwork, he will do anything to get out of it, as well as call people names, such as when he called Sarah Appleseed "dear" and asked if that was OK. He's a fairly oblivious person, but despite that, deep down he is fairly intelligent as well as keen on battle strategy. History Much of Michael's past is shrouded in mystery, however, he was a Lieutenant prior to becoming a Captain and close friends with Sarah, who is childhood friends with Jake Weeder. During their mission to Prague, Michael was swallowed whole by the dragon and thought dead until Jake betrayed them and stabbed Sarah in the gut. This was known to Michael, who blew up in a fit of rage and unlocked his true potential. He did not defeat Jake, who, while not a Captain, also possess skills of a Captain, such as using the primordial form with relative easy. Jake summoned his demon army only to be devoured by them, to which Michael responded by killing them, however, they formed into an S-Class female demon who proceeded to attack and almost killed Michael if it wasn't for Sarah deflecting her attack with her own, which Michael used to kill the demon in one blow that destroyed four city blocks worth of buildings. Following the fight, Michael took Sarah to the 7th Division, the medical division, for healing until he was called to stand before the Head Captain who he thought would reprimand him for his clumsy destruction of buildings yet again, however, he discovered his Captain he had been waiting for prior to leaving was murdered by Jake and thus, due to his skills in using the primordial transformation and killing an S-Class demon, he was promoted to Captain of the 5th Division. Afterward, he is told by his Lieutenant that the Mystic Society was invaded by a band of demons, to which he responded by getting fired up to fight, to which is the ending of the one-shot. Powers & Abilities Like most Mystics, Michael is stronger and more durable than your average human, however, he also has the capability of transforming both into his avatar state and his primordial state with ease, a skill reserved for Captains and above. 'Primordial Transformation -' As a captain of the 5th division, Michael is capable of transforming into his primordial form, which takes on a very demonic shape. These forms increase one's power over one hundred times their base form. In this transformation, Michael is much more durable, faster, stronger and more flexible. His fire becomes black and horns protrude from his scalp.